Not Enough
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: AU! When you love someone, you have to show that person what you feel. It's not enough to love someone in silence. Because if you do that, you will only lose that person forever. 6927, 1827


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Although I wish I could own Hibari Kyouya –hics-

**Pairings: **1827, 6927

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

**Warning:** AU! Slightly OOC. This story is unbeta so beware of some errors. This story will be centered on Mukuro and Tsuna although there will be some Hibari's moments along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>-Not Enough-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cause we're both young when I first saw you…<em>

* * *

><p>The first time Tsuna laid his eyes on him, he had immediately fall in love for the blue haired teenager. Rokudo Mukuro was and still is his name. The older teen was handsome with blue hair which surprisingly in a shape which look like of a pineapple, but that's not the reason why Tsuna fall for him. No, it was beyond that. The brunette couldn't explain it but he knows there is something within the older teen that made him fall in love.<p>

But when he told his friends about it, they immediately asked him to reconsider his feeling for the older teen. After all, Rokudo Mukuro is known for the amount of lovers he had. And his friends don't want Tsuna to get hurt because of the older teen. Tsuna didn't listen to them though, completely adamant on his love for the older teen.

That's why he had decided that he will confess his love for the blue haired teen regardless what his friends said about the older teen. Both of them were the only one who still stays at school that afternoon when Tsuna confessed his love for Rokudo Mukuro.

The smaller teen was the one who asked his senior to stay after school since he had been so determined on telling the older teen about his feeling. But when the brunette was finally standing face to face with his crush, he can't help but getting completely nervous about it. After all, it's not like everyday he could be this close with the older teen. And Tsuna just can't stop himself from trembling in anxieties at this sudden close proximity between them. Mukuro on the other side was completely enjoying the look across the smaller teen.

It's not like this was the first time for Mukuro to be called off after school had ended. In fact he had been getting this kind of thing so many times before, both from seniors or from juniors. It's not a secret that half of the students in the school were falling head over heels for him. He after all is a really good-looking teen so there's no doubt that everyone will be so infatuated to him. Still the expression on each of their face when they confessed their love for him never stops to amuse Mukuro.

"You want to talk to me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, his eyes look at the smaller teen mischievously.

"Err…uhm…y-yeah," Tsuna stuttered.

The brunette inwardly cringed at the sound of his own voice. How he hated himself for stuttering like that and in front of his crush of all people. It just so humiliating for him. How he wished he could be more calm and composed. But unfortunately he isn't just that kind of person and that's why he is stuttering his words out to the older teen.

Mukuro stared at the brunette silently. Watching the smaller boy every move with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Somehow he found the brunette's behavior very amusing if not cute. The smaller teen is just so adorable while his face looks like in the verge of crying when he tries his hard to find the right words to confess his feeling for Mukuro. Looking at the smaller teen now, Mukuro can't help but feel a little tug within his heart.

After all, the smaller teen reminded him of his shy young sister when she tries her best to be strong in front of him. Gathering all the courage within himself, Tsuna finally managed to say those words out of his mouth. "W-…Would you go out with me?" he blurted out, eyes closing tightly in fear for the rejection that he sure will come.

Unbeknownst to him, the rejection was the farthest thing in Rokudo Mukuro's mind at the moment. In fact, the blue haired teen was contemplating the amount of fun he could get from dating the brunette. It's not a secret that the smaller teen is always one who attracts trouble wherever he goes and Mukuro always like surprise and troubles in any forms in his life. And for the blue haired teen to have the brunette confessed to him was just something he needed. "Is that mean you are asking me out, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked slyly, teasing the already embarrassed brunette.

Tsuna who already embarrassed beyond his limit from his own confession only able to give a weak nod to confirm the older teen's question. "Sure. I won't mind going out with you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said after some moments, breaking the tense atmosphere around them. It was like a miracle for Tsuna to hear those words left his crush's mouth. After all, he had been so sure that his confession will end up with another rejection but here he is standing right in front if Rokudo Mukuro and being accepted by the popular teen.

There's nothing in this world that could express just how happy he is at the moment. Tsuna was completely floating in the cloud nine as a big smile appeared on his face. At that very moment, the brunette decided that he doesn't care to whatever rumor or warning his friends say to him about the older teen. What important for him was the fact that the blue haired teenager was willing to go out with him despite his reputation as Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tsuna was overwhelmed with the amount of joy he felt as he practically smiled all the time, even when his so called tutor Reborn aimed his gun towards him. It's like there's nothing in this world that can dampened his mood. Even his mother was confused with his sudden cheery mood.<p>

"Tsu-kun, is something interesting happen yesterday?" Sawada Nana asked, a bright smile on her face as she served her son's breakfast.

Tsuna who had been in his happy mood since yesterday only smiled at his mother, showing his happiness for people around him to see. "Yes." He nods enthusiastically, taking a spoonful of his omelet.

"Oh, do tell us then. There are not many things that could brighten up your mood like this. Or are you perhaps already lost your virginity, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn piped in.

The older man takes a seat across from the brunette as he received the bowl of rice from Nana. There's a glint of amusement and curiosity in his onyx eyes as he looks patiently towards his students. The older man had been living under the same roof with Tsuna since the time he arrived at the brunette's house and claimed himself as Tsuna's tutor. And even though tsuna had been the one who protest about it, after some weeks he had grown used to with the older man's presence. No matter how threatening it is.

After all, he knows that Reborn still care for him regardless the torture he gives to the brunette. Beside, the older man is always know when to put a stop on his torture. As he fully aware of Tsuna's body condition. Still it doesn't stop the man from teasing him. Tsuna could feel his cheek reddened from the question as he glared at his tutor heatedly. Reborn merely raised his eyebrow in amusement at the look on the teen's face.

"What? It's not a secret that you are still virgin, Dame-Tsuna."

"Of course, I am. I'm just 14 years old!" Tsuna yelled in embarrassment.

"So? That still doesn't excuse the fact that you don't even have any girlfriend," Reborn replied casually, eating his breakfast calmly as if they were only discussing about weather and not Tsuna's love life.

"I do have lover!" Tsuna snapped, feeling agitated at the older man's taunting only to clasp his hand over his mouth after realizing his mistake.

Sure enough his sudden outburst interested Reborn as the older man gives him his full attention now. Even his mother was looking at him with wide sparkling eyes now. "Oh, that's new. Why you don't tell us about it before, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at his tutor in fear. His honey-colored eyes widened at the mistake he had made. It just like him to fail at everything he does even on keeping this little secret out from his tutor and his mother. It's not like he doesn't want them to find out about his new relationship with his senior, he just afraid for their reaction to this particular news.

"Tsu-kun?" Sawada Nana eyed her son with concern, taking in the brunette's pale face.

"I just don't know how to tell it to both of you," Tsuna stuttered, eyes looking at the dark wood of the dining table; finding the wood interesting for his eyes all of sudden.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. We're listening," his mother assured him gently.

"Well…The truth is I don't expect him to accept me even though I had confessed to him yesterday. After all, he is one of popular persons in my school." Tsuna said slowly, still refusing to meet his tutor and his mother's gaze.

"So your lover is a he," Reborn stated, completely unsurprised with the news.

After all, the spiky raven haired man had discovered the teen's preference just from watching him. It's not that difficult to see that the brunette had no interest at all in girls as he seems to have some trauma over them. "What is he look like, Tsu-kun?" his mother asked enthusiastically, her eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"He is handsome. Very handsome in fact. He is fairly-tall with a blue hair which surprisingly in a shape which look like of a pineapple." Tsuna said dreamily, completely forgetting that his tutor and his mother were watching him.

"Pineapple? He sure has an interesting taste," Nana giggled behind her hand.

"I see that you're pretty smitten over him, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"So what is his name, Tsu-kun?"

"Mukuro. His name is Rokudo Mukuro," Tsuna answered happily, taking another spoonful of his breakfast.

He was completely oblivious at the change of mood his tutor suddenly had. As the older man's eyes narrowed immediately at the sound of Tsuna new lover's name. The older man wasn't oblivious at the rumor which drifted around about this Rokudo Mukuro. And even though the older man had never met this teenager before, somehow he couldn't help but be cautious about him.

His student after all is a perfect definition of innocent and after some years passed, Reborn can't help but to grow protective over the boy. It was his duty to watch over the boy when the boy's father is unable to watch over him due to Iemitsu's work. And that was one of the reasons why he was sent to be Tsuna's tutor except for the boy's falling grade. That's why even though he doesn't voice out his concern for the matter towards his useless student, Reborn will make sure to watch this Rokudo Mukuro closely.

* * *

><p>It had been some months since Tsuna confessed to Mukuro and their relation had been something that surprised the whole students in his school. After all, who will think that someone like Tsuna will date someone like Mukuro? It just something that none of them ever expected to see. And almost the whole female population in the school immediately glared at the brunette for taking their idol away from their grasp.<p>

It doesn't stop Tsuna from dating Mukuro though. In fact, that only made the brunette happier at the fact that Mukuro still want to stay with him regardless what everyone said about their relationship. Since they started dating, Mukuro always walking Tsuna back to his house everyday after school; something that Tsuna accept gratefully.

The older teen will always stop by in front of Tsuna's house, before bid his goodbye to Tsuna after walking the smaller teen back to his house safely. And everytime he does that, Tsuna will always tell the older teen his love for him. Today isn't an exception either. As Mukuro stops right in front of Tsuna's house gate, the brunette turns to look at the older teen for the last time before he walks inside his house. A gentle smile on his face as his eyes looks at the blue haired teen across him.

"Thank you for walking me back, Mukuro-san." Tsuna smiled, a small blush adorned his face.

"Kufufu. I've told you to call me Mukuro, Tsunayoshi-kun. Or is it too hard for you to do?" Mukuro chuckled at the look on the smaller teen's face, completely enjoying the blush which adorned the other's face.

"I just don't find it right for me to call you like that," Tsuna mumbled under his breath, his eyes looking at the ground.

"But aren't you my lover, Tsunayoshi-kun? Surely you have every right to call me just by name," Mukuro teased the smaller teen gleefully.

"I just can't do it…"

"Kufufufu. I guess it's fine then. I'll see you tomorrow then, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro chuckled as he bid his boyfriend goodbye.

But before the older teen could turn around, Tsuna immediately grabbed Mukuro's hand and tug it slightly; making the blue haired teen look back at him questioningly. It wasn't until Tsuna closed the distance between them and kissed Mukuro in his cheek did Mukuro realize just what it is the smaller boy wants. "I love you, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said softly, his face blushed from his own action.

Even though this wasn't the first time the brunette proclaimed his love for Mukuro, it still doesn't stop the fact that every time Tsuna does that Mukuro's heart will beats quicker than his liking. But if Mukuro was surprised at the confession, he doesn't show it. As the blue haired teen keep his poker face remained on his face. Tsuna on the other hand will always looks at him expectantly, waiting for the older teen to reply to his confession.

There will always be a brief silent between them before Mukuro reply to his confession. And like every time it happened, Mukuro will always smile at him before he answered back. "Kufufu. I know, Tsunayoshi-kun. I love you too,"

But Tsuna could hear it. He could hear the strained tone on the older teen's voice clearly every time Mukuro said those words. He could see how the blue haired teen smile will looks so fake every time he smiles at Tsuna when he said those words. But Tsuna never says anything about it. The brunette will keep silent about it and brushed it off as nothing every time he sees it.

After all, it was nothing that Tsuna should be afraid of. What important is the fact that Mukuro is staying with him now regardless what people say about their relationship. That's why he never pays much attention towards that simple act. It wasn't until that day that Tsuna started to doubt Mukuro's feeling for him.

He was looking for Mukuro to ask the older teen if they could go to the bookstore first before they head home that afternoon. Mukuro's classmate had told him that the blue haired teenager was at the back of the school because someone called him over there. And Tsuna who unfortunately wasn't a fortune teller, was completely oblivious to the fate that had awaits him at the back of the school.

Tsuna was smiling along the way to the back of the school; his mind had already busy thinking of Mukuro's response towards his question. There's no denying that the older teen will agreed to go with him after all since they were dating each other, Mukuro had never refused anything Tsuna asked from him. But when he finally reached his destination, he doesn't expect to hear those words coming out from a certain girl towards his lover.

"I love you, Mukuro-sama! Will you go out with me?" The girl asked, her face reddened from her confession.

Tsuna wasn't surprised to the fact that some girls were confessing their love for his boyfriend. After all, Mukuro is really popular so there are no doubt that a lot of people like him. But what Tsuna doesn't expect was the answer that coming out from his supposedly boyfriend's mouth. "Kufufufu. I love you too, M.M. Sure, we can go out."

That answer managed to freeze Tsuna's heart completely. He could feel his whole body grow numb at the moment those words left his lover's mouth. Tsuna can't help but stand still at his place, as his body refused to move from its current place. It must be a lie. There's no way that Mukuro just said that.

It must be a lie and Sawada Tsunayoshi refused to believe what he had just heard. After all, Mukuro is his boyfriend. There just no way the older teen will accept the girl's confession when he is still in a relationship with Tsuna. Mukuro will never cheats on Tsuna so he must be hearing things. Because Rokudo Mukuro is Sawada Tsunayoshi's boyfriend and there's no way that the blue haired teen will cheat on Tsuna. After all, Mukuro always tell him that he loves Tsuna.

Still it didn't stop the voice in the back of his mind which doubts Mukuro's feeling for him. If the older teen really loves him, then why every time Tsuna tells him about his love; he will always stay silent before answers it? Why every time he says that he loves Tsuna his voice always sounded strained?

But there's no use for Tsuna to doubt the older teen like this. He won't know the answer if he never ask it to Mukuro directly. That's why slowly as to not startle the others of his presence, Tsuna quickly walked away from his place. Tsuna's eyes hardened at his resolve as he decided to ask the older teen about this later.

* * *

><p><em>And now I'm stuck in the moment, and my heart is open<em>

_Tell me, that you feel the same…_

* * *

><p>They walked back to Tsuna's house in a complete silent. Both of them completely busy with their own mind. It wasn't until they reached Tsuna's house did Mukuro break the silent which engulfed them. "I will see you again tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun."<p>

But before the older teen could walk far away, Tsuna's confession halted his steps.

"I love you, Mukuro-san. Do you love me?" Tsuna said aloud, his eyes looking down at the ground.

Mukuro turns to look at the smaller teen. His heterochromatic eyes look at the brunette in front of him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity at the sudden question. It's true that Tsuna always tells Mukuro his love for Mukuro but the smaller brunette never once asked if the blue haired teen also love him or not. That's why when Tsuna is asking this question towards him now; Mukuro doesn't know how to answer him.

But there is just no way for him to admit that out loud. After all, the brunette doesn't suppose to know about this mess he had caused within Mukuro's heart. "I do love you, Tsunayoshi-kun." He answered, a smile on his face like always.

But Tsuna has enough of it. He doesn't want to accept that kind of answer anymore. Because this doubt within his heart is too much for him to bear. "But do you really love me like the way I love you, Mukuro-san? Because I really love you. And I won't say these kinds of things to anyone except to you. Because you're the only one that I love,"

Mukuro was completely speechless. He doesn't know how to answer that kind of question. He wasn't sure himself what he feels for the other teen. Ever since they started dating each other, he had felt himself becoming happier every time he is around the brunette. He even enjoyed the talk he shares with the smaller teen.

He doesn't hate him but he can't say that he loves him either. It just too complicated for him to tell Tsuna just what it is he feels for the brunette. After all, even though Mukuro had had so many lovers before; none of them was like Tsuna. None of them ever told him that they love him with those look on their face. That's why the first time Tsuna had told him that he loves Mukuro with that look on his face; Mukuro was completely taken off guard.

And now as Tsuna waits for his answer, Mukuro can't find it within himself the answer the brunette wants to hear from him. Tsuna could feel his body start to grow numb with each minutes passed and no answer coming out from Mukuro's lips. He could feel his heart shattered to pieces at the silent which now engulfed them.

Even though he always brushes it off before, Tsuna isn't that blind to not notice the hesitant in Mukuro's answer every time the blue haired teenager told him his love for Tsuna. And all of it only helped him to affirm his suspicion towards the older teen's feeling for him.

It hurts him to know that even after all these times; Mukuro is still hesitant about his own feeling for Tsuna. And it hurts him deeply to think that the blue haired teen had been lying to him all these times about loving him as Mukuro really can't give him the right answer.

"I think I already know your answer, Mukuro-san. Maybe it will be better if we just break up. There's no use on continuing this kind of relationship anymore," Tsuna muttered softly, his voice cracked from the amount of pains he felt.

Mukuro says nothing to reply him. The blue haired teen could only stands still in there as his eyes watch the retreating figure of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He knows that there's nothing that he could say to the smaller teen to make him stop for he can't say those words that Tsuna had wanted to hear from him. But it still doesn't stop the fact that when Tsuna broke their relationship, Mukuro could feel something within his heart cracked.

* * *

><p>The first time Tsuna met with Hibari Kyouya was when the raven haired teen saved him from some delinquents. It was his first year as a High School student. And the cold prefect had immediately taken an interest on Tsuna regardless the fact that Tsuna is a herbivore. Both of them grown to be close with each other since that day although if you ask Hibari about it, the prefect will immediately scoffed at the mention of being friend with Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

Nevertheless, the prefect is really close with Tsuna. And regardless of what people said about Hibari Kyouya being cold and ruthless, Tsuna found some comfort from the raven haired man's presence. But it still doesn't change the fact that Tsuna is still in love with Mukuro even though their relationship had ended.

Along the way of their friendship, Hibari found out about Tsuna's used to be relationship with Mukuro. The skylark doesn't say anything about it though. Although somehow since that day the skylark seems to hate the blue haired teen. And the fact that Mukuro is one of the people who likes to break the school rules doesn't help either as it only manages to make Hibari hates the other more than he already is.

Mukuro isn't different either. The blue haired teen also seems to dislike the prefect to the core though no one knows the reason for it. The competition between the two of them could be seen clearly by anyone. But somehow it only turns out worse when Hibari finally asked (more like demanded) Tsuna to go out with him.

"Herbivore. Go out with me," Hibari said sternly, his eyes looking at the brunette in front of him seriously.

"Huh? Do you mean like on a date, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, his honey-colored eyes looking back at the skylark with confusion.

"Hn." Was all Hibari's reply to Tsuna's question.

And since that day, the rumor that Hibari Kyouya is dating Sawada Tsunayoshi spreads quickly around the school grounds like some disease until there's no one in the school who doesn't know about it. The relationship between Hibari and Tsuna had been something that managed to make Tsuna smiles again like before.

Because even though the brunette always seem to be happy in front of his friends, there's no denying that he is still hurting from his last relationship with Mukuro. That's why to see Tsuna smiles like how he used to be before his relationship with Mukuro ended was something that make everyone relieved. It's true that Hibari is never one to show his affection when there are so many peoples around but Tsuna is already content with the way the raven haired prefect shows his love for him albeit silently.

Because it's really easy for Tsuna to know that Hibari's feeling for him is sincere since the skylark is always one who shows his feeling with his action. That's why Tsuna never feel insecure whenever he is around Hibari. It was really different from his relationship with Mukuro.

When he was with Mukuro, Tsuna will always feel insecure because he never can guess just what it is the older teen is thinking about him. He couldn't guess if the blue haired teen really loves him or not. That's why Tsuna is really grateful that his relationship with Hibari isn't the same like the one he used to have with Mukuro.

* * *

><p><em>Any way I try I'm still reminded the ghost of you…<em>

_Anywhere I go I keep colliding with the ghost of you…_

* * *

><p>Chrome was worried. Her brother had been so strange lately. And she doesn't know just what it is that made the older teen to be strange like that. She had tried to ask Ken and Chikusa about it, but even they also don't know just what it is the reason that seems to annoy Mukuro's mind.<p>

The blue haired teen had been so off lately. And even though he had tried to hide it from other people, those who are close to him could see that there's something that bothering him. They have asked him if there's something that they could do to help him but Mukuro will always brush it off and assured them that there is nothing wrong.

Even though he knows that it was nothing but a lie. Still he refused to let other people find out about this thing that had annoyed him. He refuses to show them his weakness. After all, Rokudo Mukuro isn't weak and there just no way he will tell them just what it is that had annoyed him lately.

The thing is Mukuro had been unable to forget about Tsuna since the time their relationship ended. Even though the blue haired teen had got a new lover not longer after his break up with Sawada Tsunayoshi, still it does nothing to stop his heart from longing for Sawada Tsunayoshi's presence.

He can't stop his mind from thinking about the brunette. And no matter how many lovers he had, they don't amuse him the way Tsunayoshi does. He even found them unattractive compared to Tsuna. And this only confused him.

These kinds of things never happened before to Mukuro and for him to experience something like this just because he broke up with Tsunayoshi is something that confused him greatly. After all, what is so special about the brunette that manages to make Mukuro unable to forget him? What is it about Sawada Tsunayoshi that makes him irreplaceable for Mukuro?

He can't understand it. And no matter how many times he tried to find the answer for it, he will only find a dead end. "Mukuro nii-sama, is there something wrong?" The sound of his sweet Chrome snapping him out of his reverie.

"It's nothing, my dear Chrome."

"You're lying. You've been so strange lately, Mukuro nii-sama. Just what it is that bothering you?" Chrome frowned as she looks at her brother expectantly.

"It seems like there's nothing that I could hide from you, dear Chrome." Mukuro sighed dejectedly, a playful smile on his face.

Chrome only smiled at her brother. She stayed silent as if waiting for the older boy to start his story. After all knowing her brother, Chrome was sure that this thing is something that really confused the older boy as Mukuro isn't one who gets confused easily.

Mukuro knows that there's no use on lying to his little sister. The girl is really observant enough to notice even the slightest change in his behavior. Beside it's not like he gets the answer he is looking for anyway. So maybe telling her about his problem will help him find the right answer.

"Tell me, my lovely Chrome how can you tell that you're in love with someone?" Mukuro asked, his eyes looking solemnly at his sister.

Chrome was taken back by her brother's question, afraid if she had heard it wrong. But the look on her brother's face only confirmed that she had heard it right. Still when she thought that there's something that bothering her brother's mind, she doesn't expect to hear this as the answer.

But it seems like the older boy is finally falling in love for the first time. As she is thinking about it again now, she finally realizes that the reason why her brother seems to be off lately was because the older boy was confused with his own emotion. That's not surprising though after all, the older boy never falls in love before.

Because even though the blue haired teen is popular and has a lot of admirers, Mukuro is never one to fall in love. Rokudo Mukuro always deemed that love is nothing but a big illusion and lie that's why never once did the blue haired teen feel something like love for other people except the love he feels for his sister.

But that kind of love he feels for Chrome is completely different from this love he is feeling at the moment. Because that love he feels for Chrome is purely platonic. It was a family love when this love he is feeling at the moment is a romantic love. So it's not really surprising that the blue haired teen can't differentiate it.

"It was when you feel nervous around that person and when you feel happy whenever that person stays close with you. But I think the most obvious signs are when you can't stop thinking about that person and when you feel incomplete without them." Chrome said calmly, her eyes looking softly at her brother.

Mukuro stays silent at the answer his sister gave to him. He replays every word his dear Chrome had said to him before his eyes widened at the realization. He had fallen in love to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rokudo Mukuro, who always deemed that love is nothing but an illusion is falling in love for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He understands it now. The reason why he always flabbergasted every time Tsunayoshi told him that he loves him is because Mukuro never thought that there will be someone who will love him unconditionally. Because there is no one except for Tsuna who had told him that he loves Mukuro and really sincere about it. That's why when he saw Tsuna looking at him like that, he found himself unable to reply.

Because Mukuro doesn't know how to react to that sincere confession. Because he is afraid. He, Rokudo Mukuro who never afraid of anything is actually afraid of love. Because love had been the only thing that managed to hurt him so many times before. Because love had betrayed him so many times before, that's why it was hard for him to believe in love.

But he can't deny it anymore. Mukuro can't deny the fact that he loves Sawada Tsunayoshi. Because the smaller teen had been the only one who loves him sincerely regardless what everyone said about him. Sawada Tsunayoshi had been the only one who really loves him and accept him for who he is without wanting anything in return.

"Mukuro nii-sama?"

"Thank you, my sweet Chrome. You've helped me a lot," Mukuro smiled one of his genuine smiles.

"It's nothing, Mukuro nii-sama. But I would like to see this person who had managed to capture your heart someday," Chrome replied softly, a sweet smile adorned her face.

"Kufufufu. I will introduce him to you later after I tell him about my feeling," Mukuro chuckled as he pats his sister's head gently.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had been weak since he was a child that's why his parents always worried about his health as he gets sick easily. But when he was 10 years old, his health had increased little by little which relieved both of his parents. It's true that he is still weak but at least he doesn't get sick easily again like when he was a child. But lately, he always gets a headache.<p>

This kind of thing happens lately followed by the vomiting he suddenly suffered. At first, Tsuna doesn't think much about it; as he only thought of it as a mere stomachache. But after some weeks, his headache and the vomiting don't stop which make his mother worried about him.

It wasn't until he gone to the doctor did he found out about his disease. "It's a lie, right? You're just kidding about it, aren't you?" Tsuna asked, his voice quivered.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth." The doctor said in a grim tone, his eyes looking sympathetically at the brunette and his mother.

But Tsuna was having none of it. He had been too shocked to even notice the muffled sobs his mother had emitted. Or to notice how Reborn had been so quiet since the doctor tells them about his disease. The only thing his mind could comprehend was the fact that within his brain lays a deathly tumor which could kill him anytime. And the amount of time he had left before he leaves the world.

"Tsu-kun…?" His mother called out for him tentatively, tears still streaming down her face.

"I need some time. I have to go for a while," He said quietly, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Before his mother or Reborn could give him any replies, Tsuna immediately left the room. The brunette walks out of the building as he lets his feet to take him as far as he could from the hospital. He doesn't want to accept it. He refused to accept it. There just no way he is going to die soon.

Sitting on a concrete bench at the park not too far from the hospital, Tsuna looked up at the blue sky. It was really a beautiful sight but considering his current condition, he just can't bring himself to appreciate the beauty. He sighs heavily, his eyes look down at his hands that were resting on his lap. His mind started to drift off to his current condition.

Tsuna is just starting his new life. He just started to find his happiness again with Hibari. And just when he finally thinks that everything in his life will be perfect, this kind of thing happening to him. Why he can't be happy? Why he can't lead a happy life free from any problems?

He thinks what Hibari will think of him if Tsuna tell him about his disease. Will the skylark leave him? Or will the raven haired teen stays with him regardless his condition? Tsuna only hopes that whatever choice the raven haired teen will take, it won't change anything between them. Because even though his relationship with Hibari will end up later, he doesn't want the skylark to stay away from him.

Because for Tsuna, his friendship with Hibari is more important than anything. The skylark had been the one who always help him whenever he had trouble. And even though Hibari won't ever admit it, but he was Tsuna's pillar. He will always be there for the brunette whenever Tsuna needs him. That's why when the prefect demanded him to go out with him, Tsuna had agreed with it.

Because he always feel safe whenever he is around the skylark. And that sense of security was something that he never feels when Tsuna was still with Mukuro. As his mind drifted back towards the blue haired teen, Tsuna can't stop but wonder what Mukuro will do if he finds out about Tsuna's disease. Will he worried about Tsuna or will he stays indifferent about it?

But knowing Mukuro, the latter option seems to be more suitable than the first one. After all, Tsuna isn't Mukuro's boyfriend anymore; there's no need for the blue haired teen to feel worry over him. Still the thought of Mukuro doesn't care about his condition twisted Tsuna's heart. Because deep down within his heart, Tsuna knows that he still loves the blue haired teen despite what had happened between them.

He still can't stop himself from loving the blue haired teenager. It's not like that Tsuna doesn't love Hibari, it just that even though he loves Hibari there are still some part of his heart which still loves Mukuro. But it doesn't matter now, it's not like Tsuna could fix his relation with Mukuro again anyway.

He is with Hibari now and Hibari Kyouya is the one that important for him. At least that was what he told to himself every time he starts to think about his love for Mukuro. Still no matter how many times he told that to himself, he can't stop but doubt his own feeling. Does he really able to forget Mukuro? Is the blue haired teen really unimportant anymore for him?

"Why can't I just get him out of my mind?" Tsuna muttered dejectedly.

"Who?"

Tsuna, who had been so engrossed with his own mind, doesn't notice that Reborn was approaching him. That's why when Reborn finally spoke up; Tsuna jumped as his heart nearly stopped from fright.

"Uh…It's nothing…" He said quickly as he shook his head.

Reborn gave the teen a skeptical look as he is fully aware that Tsuna is lying about it being nothing, still Reborn knows better to wait until the smaller teen decided to tell about it himself than to push the answer out of him. The older man takes a seat right beside the brunette as his onyx eyes look around his surroundings.

"What are you doing in here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked after some moments, his honey-colored eyes looking at the man beside him curiously.

"What? I can't take a walk in the park?" The older man raised his eyebrow in question, his onyx eyes looking back at the honey-colored eyes.

"No. I don't mean that, it just-…uh forget it," Tsuna bit his lip and looked away.

Reborn looked at Tsuna strangely before he averted his eyes away from the brunette. "Nana was looking for you, you know. She is so worry about you,"

"I see. I just need some time to clear my mind…" Tsuna muttered, his eyes looking up at the blue sky wistfully.

The silence engulfed both of them once again as they completely engrossed with their own mind. It wasn't until Tsuna spoke up sis Reborn's looks at the teen beside him with full attention. "Hey, Reborn. What do you think Hibari-san will say if he knows about my disease?"

Reborn looks at the teen next to him skeptically, his onyx eyes watching the boy's behavior silently before he averted his gaze. "Knowing your boyfriend, he probably won't say anything about it. After all, when is the last time you heard him say other words than his famous catchphrase?" Reborn snorted.

"Uh…you mean his famous _I'll bite you to death_?" Tsuna asked, a small pout adorned his face.

"What again? He only has one famous catchphrase, hasn't he?"

"Well, maybe you're right about that. Still it will be nice to know what he is thinking about my disease if I tell him about it later," Tsuna huffed.

"Then why are you just mulling over it in here, Dame-Tsuna? If you want to know how he will react then you should just go and tell him about it already," Reborn flicked Tsuna's forehead lightly.

"Ow! Reborn!"

"Just go and tell him about it, Dame-Tsuna. I'm sure Hibari will give you the answer you're looking for,"

Tsuna says nothing to reply the older man as he still rubbed the sore spot where the older man just flicked him. "Do you think I can recover from this disease?" Tsuna whispered slowly, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Only cowards who will give up before trying, Dame-Tsuna. So are you a coward, Dame-Tsuna? I'm sure you know the answer for that question already," The older man answered, his fedora covering his eyes.

Tsuna lets a small smile adorned his face before his eyes looks up at the blue sky. His honey-colored eyes taking the view in front of him silently as his mind drifted back to Mukuro. "Hey, Reborn. I still can't get him out of my mind, you know."

The spiky raven haired man glances to his side, onyx eyes watching the look across the teen's face. "Even though it's been a while since that day, I still can't get him out of my mind. It's like everything I do only will remind me of him. And it just gets worse whenever I was alone," Tsuna continued quietly.

Reborn doesn't have to ask to know just who it is the person Tsuna spoke of. After all, the older man had noticed how's the brunette seems to be off sometimes even though Tsuna is dating Hibari. It seems like Rokudo Mukuro is really has a deep meaning for Tsuna's life. Too bad the blue haired teen left the brunette broken like this because there's no way Reborn will let that teen to be near his student again.

"You're thinking too much, Dame-Tsuna. It seems like your disease really manage to make you a bit smart than usual. Just do what you think is right, it's your life after all." Reborn stands up from his seat as he cleans the dust off his pants.

Tsuna watched his tutor left in silent. His honey-colored eyes looked at the streets across the park, watching as the people walk in hurry. His mind keeps replaying the words his tutor had said to him. It seems like he really has to see Hibari Kyouya after all.

* * *

><p>The water was cold on his feet, the waves washing over the sand and pulling back as Tsuna walked down along the shoreline of the sea. He carried his shoes with his left hand, walking along an imaginary line as Hibari watched him behind his back.<p>

It was a cool and cloudy day when Tsuna asked Hibari to go out with him, the two high school boys were walking along the shores of an empty beach, their clothes flapping against the sea breeze.

"Kyouya, look! There's a crab near my feet!" Tsuna exclaimed, laughing as he looked at the crab that was crawling near his feet. Hibari only rolled his eyes at the display though if one looks closely, there is a small smile on his face as he watches his lover.

"I wonder if that crab taste good if we catch it and brought it home," Tsuna said aloud, his brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Why did you choose to go to the beach, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked after some moments.

A short breeze swept over them once more. Tsuna could smell the sea and taste its saltiness as he closed his eyes briefly before he opened them.

"I haven't been to the sea in such a long time," Tsuna answered wistfully before he approached his boyfriend. "And I want to go to here with you," He walked a few paces away from the water before settling down next to Hibari on a portion of the shore that didn't meet the waves.

Hibari says nothing as he settled down beside the brunette. His eyes taking in his surrounding silently. "This is a beautiful beach," Tsuna said, looking around the empty beach in admiration. "How did you find this place?"

"I happened to pass by this place once on the way home after I beat some herbivores," Hibari answered. "Not many people know this place since this is on the other side of the hill from Namimori. And when you asked me to go to the beach, I thought of this place because this place is also away from the crowd."

"I'm glad to have come along. But I'm sorry for the trouble, Kyouya." Tsuna giggled before he looked apologetically at his companion.

"It's nothing. You shouldn't bother yourself with something like that," Hibari said indifferently.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" The brunette murmured, returning his thoughtful gaze to the sea.

Hibari stared at his boyfriend silently, his eyes watching the smaller teen's odd behavior. Since they came to the beach, the brunette had looked so anxious, as if there's something that bothering his mind.

"Is there something you want to tell to me, Tsunayoshi?"

"There is," Tsuna said, briefly smiling at his boyfriend to reassure the prefect. "But I still want to enjoy the scenery before I tell it to you."

"What is it?" Hibari frowned.

"What would you do if someone tell you that you only have little time left to live, Kyouya?" Tsuna muttered, putting his hands on his knees.

"What's with this question, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari frowned, not liking the direction of their conversation.

"I just want to know," Tsuna said, giving the skylark a small smile.

"That's just ridiculous. I will just live my life to its fullest,"

"I see," Tsuna said quietly after a few moments of silence, pulling his legs close.

"Just what is it that you want to say, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari snapped, feeling enough with the smaller teen's constant babble.

"Actually, the reason why I ask you to go with me today is because I want to tell you something important," Tsuna said tiredly.

"Just tell me already, Tsunayoshi before I decided to bite you to death." Hibari glared.

Tsuna broke out in laughter, disbelief and amusement in his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend. "Really now, Kyouya?"

Hibari merely look at the brunette heatedly, his expression shows just how serious the skylark is with his statement. "Okay, okay. Just give me some minutes," Tsuna holds his hands in front of his chest to calm the prefect.

The brunette takes a deep breath before his honey-colored eyes looking solemnly at the skylark. "I don't have much time left to live, Kyouya." Tsuna quietly said. "I have a severe disease within my body. And my remaining time to live is not long,"

Hibari stared at the smaller teen beside him in silent, his eyes widened slightly at the news the brunette gave to him. He could feel his body grow stiff the moment those words left his boyfriend's mouth.

"That's why I could perfectly understand it if you want to break up with me. After all, who wants to have a relationship with a sickly person like me?" Tsuna continued, as he averted his gaze away from the prefect.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the words the brunette had said, his jaw hardened. He grabbed the boy's wrist and spun him so Tsuna was looking back at him as he glared at the smaller teen.

"Just what it is that make you think that I will let you go that easily, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari snarled.

"I just thought that someone like you won't stay with a sickly person like me, Kyouya. Beside it's not like I have much time left to live anyway," Tsuna said, his honey-colored eyes looking back at his boyfriend calmly.

"You're wrong if you assumed that I will just let you go because of some severe disease you have, Tsunayoshi. I've told you before that I'm not someone who will let you go easily once you're mine."

"But I don't have much time left…" Tsuna murmured, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I don't care. You have to stay by my side as long as you live, no matter how short it is." Hibari growled, his eyes looking at the brunette solemnly.

"I-"

"I don't care about your disease, Tsunayoshi. You're mine as long as you live," Hibari cut him of stubbornly.

A small smile slowly appeared on Tsuna's face as his now glistening eyes look back at the prefect. "I guess I just can't ask you to leave me, huh?"

"No. That's why just throw that idea out of your head,"

Tsuna smiled, shaking his head lightly. He hugs the prefect tightly as he pours out his emotion to the raven haired teen. "Thank you, Kyouya."

That day, Tsuna cried out to his heart's content in Hibari's arms; being comforted by the warmth the cold prefect emitted. While Hibari merely stays silent as he lets the brunette to cry out all his pain. The prefect looked at the wave rising from the sea, rolling closer and closer to the shore. Washing everything in its way completely out of their sight before it returned back to the sea.

* * *

><p>Monday come earlier than Tsuna likes although the brunette was happy to know that Hibari won't leave him regardless his condition. Like usual his two best friends have waited for him the moment he stepped out of his door. "Morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerily.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto," Tsuna replied happily.

"It seems like there's something that made you happy today, Tsuna." Yamamoto commented the bright look on his friend's face.

"Shut up, baseball-freak! It was a good thing that Juudaime is happy!"Gokudera snarled at the baseball lover.

It seems like everything is going on just like how it used to despite Tsuna's fear that everything will changes. He was happy to know that his friends still act the same towards him even after Tsuna told him about his condition. After all, the two of them were important for him just like Hibari.

It wasn't until the lunch break that Tsuna thought maybe not everything is going to be the same. As his honey-colored eyes stared back at heterochromatic eyes in front of him with confusion. There standing right in front of his class was Rokudo Mukuro. It was obvious that the blue haired teen wants to talk with him as he was looking solemnly at the brunette.

"What's that pineapple freak doing in here?" Gokudera scowled, his jade eyes glared at the sight of the older teen.

"Maa, maa… maybe there's something that he wants to say to Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he tried to calm the silver haired teen.

"He really has a lot of nerve if he comes to talk to Juudaime!" The silver haired teen fumed, completely angry at the idea of Mukuro talking to his precious Juudaime.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I think it won't be long beside if I don't talk to him, there's no doubt that he will stay in there all day until I agreed with him." Tsuna reassured the silverette.

At the words his Juudaime said, Gokudera immediately calmed down. Though it still doesn't change the fact that he still disagree with Tsuna talking with the pineapple haired bastard. Tsuna approached the blue haired teen calmly, though he could feel his heart beating a little faster with each step he takes towards the older teen.

"What are you doing in here, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked politely, his honey-colored eyes looking at the older teen curiously.

"Kufufufu, long time no see, Tsunayoshi-kun. There's something that I want to say to you, Tsunayoshi-kun. But perhaps we could talk in somewhere else instead in here?" Mukuro smirked slyly at the sight of the brunette.

Tsuna followed the blue haired teen to the back of the school silently. All the time trying to calm his nerves down, as his heart can't stop beating madly from being this close with Mukuro again after a long time. When they finally stopped at the back of the school, Tsuna looked at the older teen in front of him calmly. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about, Mukuro-san?"

"I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said suddenly, his heterochromatic eyes looking solemnly at Tsuna's honey-colored eyes.

Tsuna was taken back by the sudden confession the blue haired teen said to him. He never thought that Mukuro will says something like this to him all of sudden and with that sincere expression too on the older teen's face. The brunette blinked several times before he chuckled lightly. "Are you trying to fool me now, Mukuro-san? I'm sorry but it's not working, Mukuro-san."

"Kufufufu, too bad but I'm not trying to fool you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm perfectly serious with what I said."

"Bu-…But you do know that I'm dating Hibari-san right now," Tsuna stuttered, his eyes looking at the older teen with disbelief.

"Kufufufu, of course I know about that. But that doesn't matter for me, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sure I could fight against that birdie for you," Mukuro snickered.

"Why?" tsuna asked quietly after some moments of silence.

"Oya oya, what do you mean, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro's eyes furrowed.

"Why now? Why you tell this to me now, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna repeated, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Mukuro looked at the small brunette in front of him, trying to guess just what it is the brunette thinking about right now. "Because I finally realized it. I know it's probably late of me to say it to you now but I don't want to regret never telling this to you."

"Is this love that you're feeling for me is just the same like the one you told to me those times ago?" Tsuna whispered quietly.

"It's not the same, Tsunayoshi-kun. Before, I can't say it to you because I can't understand it by myself. But now I understand what it means for loving you. And I really love you, Tsunayoshi-kun. And this love I feel for you isn't the same like what I feel for other people, because I only feel like this towards you." Mukuro chuckled lowly although the tone of his voice and the expression on his face showed Tsuna just how serious he is.

Tsuna stays frozen in his place, his mind trying to comprehend each word his senior had just said to him. Rokudo Mukuro, his first love and the one who had broken his heart had just confessed to him. Just when Tsuna started to forget the blue haired teen, the older teen has to come and tell Tsuna that he loves him. How fate really like to mock at him.

Tsuna doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to answer the older teen's confession after all, what could he tell the blue haired teen now? There's no way that Tsuna is going to tell the blue haired teen that he also still has some feeling for him because Tsuna is with Hibari now. And being with Hibari means that he can't back to Mukuro's arms anymore. No, he can't do that anymore.

Hibari is the one that he loves now, not Mukuro. That's why he can't accept the blue haired teen. But why it hurts so much for him to reject Mukuro? Why his heart twisted painfully within his chest at the thought of rejecting the blue haired teen? Why…?

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-san. But I'm with Hibari-san right now. I love him," Tsuna said quietly, his eyes look at the teen in front of him sadly as the brunette tried his best to hold back his tears from flowing.

The mystifying gleam in Mukuro's eyes quickly dissipated as he looked at the smaller teen in front of him silently. His playful personality had gone completely the time Tsuna said those words. Tsuna who can't take the heavy atmosphere around them anymore quickly excused himself as he leave the blue haired teen with his dejected feeling alone.

* * *

><p>Right after he left Mukuro, Tsuna immediately walks his way towards the Discipline Committee Room, where he sure he will find Kyouya. He needs to see the prefect soon. Because he can't hold it anymore, this feeling within his heart; it just too painful for him and he needs to let it out before it eats him.<p>

He slammed open the door of the Discipline Committee Room hardly as he quickly approached the surprised prefect who looked at him with confusion and curiosity in his eyes. "Tsunayoshi, just what-"

But before Hibari could even finish his sentence, Tsuna threw himself towards the prefect's arms. As the brunette started to cry his heart out at the prefect who look at him with confusion. Kusakabe who had been standing not too far from the room, immediately checks up to see if his boss is alright, only to be greeted by the sight of crying Tsuna in the prefect's arms.

"Is there something wrong, Kyou-san?"

"Tetsu, close the door and make sure no one come inside. I've something to take care of," Hibari said sternly at his vice-president.

Kusakabe nodded his head in acknowledgement before he does what the raven haired teen had ordered to him. Hibari looks back at the still crying teen in his arms silently. He could feel Tsuna's body shaking against his chest as the brunette buried his face against him. Hibari sighed softly before he pulled the brunette off from his arms gently.

He lifted the brunette chin up towards him, his thumb wiping away Tsuna's tears gently. "What's wrong with you, Tsunayoshi?" He asked, his voice lined with concern though his face remained impassive.

Tsuna shook his head lightly, averting his eyes away from Hibari's steely gaze. "It's…it's noth-…nothing," Tsuna's voice cracked.

"Don't lie to me, Tsunayoshi. What is it?" Hibari's fingers griped his arms as he gave the smaller teen a small but forceful shake.

"It's just-…I-…I'm sorry, Kyouya…I'm sorry…but I can't forget him…No matter how many times I tried it, I still can't get him out of my mind." Tsuna sobbed, his body trembling from the feeling he felt.

The prefect growled under his breath as he began to leave but something had caught his arm. He looked over his shoulder at the brunette who had wrapped both of his arms around the skylark's, pressing it against his chest.

"No…don't leave me, please…please, Kyouya. Don't leave me…I need you…"

Hibari studied the brunette for a moment before pulling the smaller teen closely against his own body. His hand slid through the brunette's hair as he took the smaller teen's head and brought his lips down to meet the brunette's soft lips. His tongue flicked the top of the brunette's lip, opening it just enough to allow him to enter Tsuna's mouth.

Their kiss deepened as Tsuna's fingers gently gripped the back of Hibari's neck. It was unlike the prefect to be gentle like that with Tsuna, still the brunette appreciate it. Tsuna knows that Hibari was holding himself back by doing this but it's okay for him as long as the skylark doesn't leave him.

Because he knows that Hibari is thinking of him that's why the raven haired teen treated him gently even though it means the skylark had to holding back. Knowing this only made Tsuna love the skylark more than he already is, that's why he can't choose Mukuro.

No matter how much it hurts his heart, he just can't choose Mukuro and leave Hibari. Because Hibari is always there for him whenever Tsuna needs him. Because Hibari loves him so much until it hurts the prefect to know that there are still some parts of Tsuna's heart that still love Mukuro.

Tsuna knows that Hibari is perfectly aware of the emotion the brunette still feels for the blue haired teen though the prefect never say anything about it. Still, Tsuna knows that it hurts Hibari to know that Tsuna can't really love him completely, as the brunette's heart was torn in two. Because Sawada Tsunayoshi loves the both of them, the brunette loves both the prefect and the blue haired teen equally.

It was one of the reasons why Tsuna can't make his heart to forget the other. But he can't choose Mukuro, not after what the blue haired had done to his heart. That's why Tsuna choose to stay with the prefect. Because Hibari never hurts him, the raven haired teen won't hurt him like Mukuro.

Even though Mukuro was his first love and one of the persons who owns his heart, Tsuna can't go back to him. Because he was also the one who had broken his heart. That's why although his heart demands him to go back to Mukuro, Tsuna won't do it.

Hibari was the first one who pulled away from the kiss, his eyes looking at the flushed face of his lover. "You know that there's no turning back anymore, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, eyes looking seriously at the brunette. _Once you chose me, you can't go back to that pineapple herbivore anymore…_

Tsuna could hear it clearly; the unspoken words Hibari wants to say to him. The brunette could see it from the look in the raven haired teen's eyes. And he had agreed with it, Tsuna had agreed with Hibari's demand because he can't stay with Mukuro. No, he can't stay with the blue haired teen anymore. Not when Tsuna knows the remaining of time he had left to live.

* * *

><p><em>I think of you and that alone is enough to make tears flow down my cheeks<em>

_My distant voice can't reach you now, but someday it definitely will…_

* * *

><p>Mukuro was watching them. His heterochromatic eyes were watching his beloved Tsunayoshi with that prefect silently. No matter how many times he wished that he was the one who stays beside Tsunayoshi and not that raven haired teen, there's nothing he could do to change it. After all, Tsunayoshi had rejected him.<p>

The brunette had rejected his confession. And there's nothing Mukuro could do to change the brunette's mind, not when the main reason for that rejection is because what Mukuro had done to Tsunayoshi. The blue haired teen isn't oblivious that he had hurt his beloved Tsunayoshi those times ago. And he knows that what he had done to the brunette was something unforgiveable.

Still, it doesn't stop him from wishing that Tsunayoshi could forgive him for what he had done to the brunette. But as he watches his beloved crush right now, he couldn't help but to face the harsh reality right in front of his eyes. Tsuna was talking happily with Hibari; his eyes sparkled with happiness as he looks at the raven haired teen beside him.

But it doesn't mean that he was completely oblivious about the gaze the blue haired teen given to him. The brunette could perfectly felt the heterochromatic eyes on him even though he doesn't see it. He could feel the blue haired teen's gaze on him clearly. Still, Tsuna says nothing about it as he tries his best to ignore it.

Although when the blue haired teen averted his gaze away from Tsuna, Tsuna will look at the pineapple haired teen. Hibari notices this but the skylark doesn't say anything about it. This cycle continued happening almost everyday since Tsuna rejected Mukuro.

And although Tsuna already started his treatment, it still doesn't stop his health to decrease with each day passed by. His health has dropped down drastically until it reaches to the point where Tsuna had to be bedridden in the hospital. His sudden absence from school wasn't missing from Mukuro's attention as the blue haired teen immediately notices Tsuna's disappearance.

The blue haired teen had tried to find out about the brunette's whereabouts from his best friends; still none of them want to tell Mukuro just to it is the brunette had disappeared to. At the end, Mukuro found out about Tsunayoshi's whereabouts when he incidentally heard Gokudera Hayato talked about visiting the brunette in the hospital. The time he had heard that Tsuna was in the hospital, Mukuro had completely forgotten about his plan to stay hidden from the silver haired teen's sight.

As the blue haired teen immediately face Gokudera Hayato and threatened the silver haired teen to tell him the reason for Tsuna being treated in the hospital. At the end, Yamamoto Takeshi was the one who told him about Tsunayoshi's severe disease as the silver haired teen was adamant on keep silent about it.

The news about his beloved Tsunayoshi suffered from a severe disease managed to surprise Mukuro. The blue haired teen doesn't expect the brunette to be sick like this, not when Mukuro always sees Tsunayoshi being completely healthy. Without wasting any time, Mukuro had immediately gone to the hospital where Tsunayoshi was being treated. It was the first time Mukuro meets with Tsuna's family.

"Who are you?" A woman with the same-colored hair as his beloved Tsunayoshi asked.

"I'm Tsunayoshi-kun's friend. Is Tsunayoshi-kun being treated in here?" Mukuro asked politely.

"One of Tsu-kun's friends? Yes, Tsu-kun is being treated in here. What's your name?" The woman answered, her eyes looking at Mukuro with confusion.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Mukuro bowed.

"Rokudo Mukuro-kun…?" The woman's eyes furrowed as if in deep concentration.

The looks on the older woman's face reminded Mukuro of the look on his beloved Tsunayoshi, whenever the small brunette thought about something important. There's no doubt that this woman is Tsunayoshi's mother. But before Mukuro could ask another thing towards the older woman, the sound of his rival's voice caught his attention.

"What do you think you are doing in here, pineapple herbivore?"

Mukuro turns his gaze towards the prefect. A small smirk adorned his handsome face at the obvious annoyed look across the skylark's face. "Oya oya, I don't know that you're also in here, Hibari-kun."

"Kyou-kun." The woman called out for the prefect in recognition.

"I'm sorry I was late, Nana-san. You could take a break now; I will make sure to watch over Tsunayoshi." Hibari said politely, his eyes looking at the older woman.

"It's okay, Kyou-kun. Did you see Reborn-kun on your way to here, Kyou-kun?"

"He was at the cafeteria now but he said he will go up once he had finished his business," Hibari answered.

"I see. I guess I will go and see him then," Sawada Nana said softly as she leaves the two teenagers alone.

Once Hibari was sure that Nana had been out of hearing range, he glared back at the blue haired teen across him. "You haven't answered my question, herbivore."

"Kufufufu. What I do in here was none of your business, Hibari-kun. This after all is a public place," Mukuro smirked.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you're not supposed to be here, herbivore. Just what do you want from coming to here?" Hibari narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Oya oya, so aggressive like always, Hibari-kun." Mukuro teased, his eyes looking with amusement at the angry look on the raven haired teen.

"Stay away from Tsunayoshi or I'll bite you to death,"

"And just what it is that makes you think I will do what you say, Hibari-kun?" Mukuro asked, his playful behavior disappeared completely from his features.

"Because I will make sure you do what he says, Rokudo Mukuro." Another cold voice said calmly behind the two teenagers.

Both of them turn their gaze from each other as they look at the older man behind them. Reborn had just returned from the cafeteria when his eyes taking in the commotion between Hibari and who he assumed as Rokudo Mukuro.

Even though the older man had never met with the blue haired teen before but just by judging from the look on the prefect's face when Hibari looks at the other teen had confirmed Reborn's suspicion about the boy being the infamous Rokudo Mukuro. After all there's only one person who could agitate Hibari Kyouya and it was Rokudo Mukuro.

"And you are?" Mukuro asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the older man.

"I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor. And I suggest you do what Hibari had just said to you, Rokudo Mukuro."

Somehow the cold tone in the older man's voice left no argument as Mukuro had no choice but to obey the man's words. He just got this feeling that it's better not to cross with the older man. Mukuro leaves the hospital begrudgingly as he promised himself that he will come back again to see his beloved Tsunayoshi.

There's just no way he will give up easily, he will make sure that he will see Tsunayoshi in one way or another. Reborn turns his onyx eyes back at the still fuming prefect across him. He could see just how furious the skylark is at Rokudo Mukuro's appearance.

"So that boy is the infamous Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn stated.

Hibari says nothing to reply the older man though the prefect's gaze was now on him. "You know Dame-Tsuna is still thinking about him," The spiky raven haired man continued.

"Tsunayoshi has decided his choice," Hibari replied coldly after some moments.

"I see. Let's just hope he won't regret it then. Dame-Tsuna tends to do that a lot,"

* * *

><p>True like what he had promised himself, Mukuro was always coming to the hospital to see Tsuna although no matter how many times he tried to see the brunette, he will always fail. Because every time he comes, there will always be someone who watches over Tsunayoshi. It seems like since his first failed attempts to see Tsunayoshi, Hibari and Tsuna's tutor have decided to not leave Tsunayoshi alone unsupervised.<p>

That's why Mukuro never able to see the brunette. It does not until some months later did Mukuro get a phone call from Yamamoto Takeshi. The baseball player told him about Tsuna's health dropped drastically and how the brunette is currently in his critical condition.

That was the last thing that finally managed to cut all Mukuro's rational thought as the blue haired teen immediately goes to the hospital despite knowing that he won't be allowed to see Tsunayoshi. Still, he had to see Tsunayoshi in one way or another; because he can't just let go of the brunette like this. Not when he the brunette still hasn't forgive him for what Mukuro had done before.

But before Mukuro could even reach Tsuna's room, he was greeted with the sight of his rival in his way. Hibari Kyouya was standing in Mukuro's way towards Tsunayoshi's room. The raven haired teen was glaring at Mukuro heatedly, his steely eyes showed his hatred for the pineapple haired teen clearly. Mukuro could even see the murderous aura which surrounded the skylark's body.

And before Mukuro could even defend himself, Hibari was already running to him with full intention to kill Mukuro. He hit the blue haired teen with his tonfa hardly, resulting a black blue bruise on the blue haired teen's jaw. Hibari doesn't stop there though, the raven haired teen keep hitting Mukuro before the pineapple haired teen had any chance to defend himself.

But Mukuro refused to let himself being the only one who gets attacked as he started to fight Hibari back. The two of them fight with each other with all they have; putting every emotion they felt towards each other in every attack they give to the others.

It wasn't until both of them had used all the powers they have within them that they stopped. Both of the teens gasped for breath as the fight between them ends up in a tie. Hibari was the first one who recover from their fight as the prefect tried to stand up with his own feet albeit shakily. He throws a white envelope in Mukuro's direction before he leaves the blue haired teen.

* * *

><p><em>But I'm not the man your heart is missing…<em>

_That's why you go away…_

* * *

><p>Hibari strolled down the corridor slowly. Putting every bit of his remaining power on walking back to Tsunayoshi's room. He can't let himself stop in here. No, he can't let himself stop before he reaches the brunette's room. After all, he had promised the herbivore that he will back to his side.<p>

That's why he can't stop in here. Even though his bloody appearance manages to make all the nurse and other patients in the hospital stared at him in horror, Hibari can't let himself stop in here. Because he has to back to Tsunayoshi's side.

The small brunette had asked him to go back after giving that damn letter to that pineapple bastard. And since he had finished his duty, there's nothing left for Hibari to do except to go back to Tsunayoshi. Because he is sure the small herbivore was waiting for him now.

That's why he can't waste any time. He still remembers it. Every word Tsunayoshi had said to him a month ago before his surgery, Hibari still remembers it. After all, it was one of his last memories of Tsunayoshi before the small brunette was taken to the surgery room.

"_Kyouya, can I ask something from you?" Tsuna asked, a small smile adorning his cute face._

"_What is it, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked indifferently, although the look on his eyes showed the brunette that he was listening to the smaller teen._

"_Could you please help me to write a letter?"_

"_For who?" Hibari raised his eyebrow questioningly._

"_I want to write a letter for Mukuro-san," was Tsuna's answer._

_That simple answer manages to anger the prefect as he narrowed his eyes at the small brunette. His calm aura immediately changes to one of his murderous aura once that particular name left Tsuna's mouth. Even Tsuna can't help but trembled in fear at the sight of his livid boyfriend._

"_Did you just asking me to write a letter for that pineapple herbivore, Tsunayoshi?" _

"_Hiiie! Please don't bite me to death, Kyouya!" Tsuna said frantically._

_Hibari huffed at his boyfriend's reaction before he calmed himself. It will do him no good if he lets his emotion get the better of him. After all, surely the brunette has a good reason for asking something like this from him. Even though it means he has to help Tsuna to write a letter for that damn pineapple herbivore._

"_Why? What is it that you want to say to that herbivore until you have to write a letter for him?" Hibari scowled. _

"_I just want to say some things to Mukuro-san. I mean it will be the last time I can say something to him before I go from this world. That's why I want you to help me write it, Kyouya." _

"_Don't say something like that, herbivore. Or are you really planning on leaving me soon? Keep it in your mind that I will always find you no matter how far you go," Hibari glared at the words the brunette had just said._

"_Hieee! I don't mean it like that, Kyouya! I'm sorry! Please don't bite me!" _

"_Just tell me already what I have to write," Hibari scoffed as he takes the paper and the pen from the brunette._

"_Uh…okay…Thank you, Kyouya." Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he started to tell the prefect what to write._

When Hibari finished write down the letter, he was glaring at the brunette in front of him. The prefect could still remember it, how Sawada Tsunayoshi had once again managed to mess up with his feeling. It was just so like the brunette to say something like that in his letter for the blue haired teen but what completely caught Hibari Kyouya off guard was the last sentences the herbivore had said.

"_What's the meaning of this, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, his eyes glared at the smaller teen who lying in the bed._

"_I'm just telling him the truth, Kyouya. Why are you so mad about it?" Tsuna replied innocently, his honey-colored eyes look at the raven haired teen with confusion._

"_Herbivore, you-"_

"_I meant it, you know. I really meant every word I had said," Tsuna said quietly, cutting whatever comment the prefect wants to say. "That's why when you have finished sending this to Mukuro-san, please come back to me, Kyouya."_

And he had done his duty. He had finished what the herbivore asked him to do. That's why he has to come back now. Because Sawada Tsunayoshi is waiting for him in there, in that room.

* * *

><p>Mukuro stared at the letter in his hold curiously. He could feel his heart races in anxiety at the content of the letter. But there's no use on wasting time now, he has to open the letter and read it quickly because he has to see Tsuna before it's too late.<p>

With that last thought on his mind, his hand slowly opened the letter. The first word that greeted his eyes was his name. And the fact that this letter was written by the skylark under Tsunayoshi's request because Mukuro is sure that he will recognize Tsuna's handwriting. And this isn't his Tsunayoshi's handwriting so it must be that damn prefect's.

_Mukuro-san,_

_If you're reading this it means that my condition had dropped drastically and I was in the surgery room at the moment. Actually, I want to say these things to you directly and not by a letter like this but it seems like I don't have so many choices about that at the moment._ _Oh well, I guess I just have to feel content that I could still say it to you regardless in this form. _

_What I want to say to you is the fact how I have lied to you all this time. Actually, since the time we broke up; I still can't forget you. Somehow you just keep haunting my mind and no matter how many times I tried to forget you, you will just come back again. That's why I've given up on getting you out of my mind. It seems like what people say about forgetting your first love is hard was true after all. So I decided to not forget about you._

_But even though I can't forget about you, it still doesn't change the fact that I have to move on with my life. Because I can't stays forever in the past no matter how much I wish I could. That's why I decided to move on from you. At first, it was really hard for me because my love for you isn't that simple. But eventually, I managed to do it because of Kyouya._

_You know, even though Kyouya is cold and ruthless sometimes but he has this particular side of him that only I have the privilege to see. And it was something that I treasure a lot. In some ways, Kyouya reminded me of you. He is someone that people deemed dangerous but I know behind that dangerous exterior he always put in front of people, there's another side of him that not many people could see._

_That's why when Kyouya asked me to go out with him, I accepted him. At first, I took it because I want to forget you. But along the way, I found myself falling for him. It still doesn't change the fact that my heart is still longing for you though._ _When you told me that you really love me, Mukuro-san…I was so happy and sad at the same time. Happy to know that finally you could love me in the way I want you to and sad because you're already late when you said it to me._

_Because the moment you said that to me, I had decided that I will really move on from you. I can't go back to you, Mukuro-san. I just can't bring myself to go back to you, not after what you had done to me the last time I gave you my heart. It's not like I haven't forgiven you about what you had done to me the last time, no. In fact, I've forgiven you about it. It just, I can't bear another disappointment again; knowing that you could do the same thing again to me._

_And I'd prefer to keep my heart safe from another broken heart. That's why I decided to stay with Kyouya. Because I love him too._ _Even though my love for him now isn't the same like the amount of love I felt for you, but I'm sure I could love him as much as I love you with the remaining of time I had left. That's why I'm sorry but I really can't stay with you anymore, Mukuro-san. Even though there is a part of me who still love you, I can't go back to you anymore because even that love I feel for you is not enough for me to go back to your side. But if I managed to survive from my surgery; I don't mind to start being friend with you. Maybe it will ends up better for the both of us._

_I hope you could understand my decision, Mukuro-san. And I really hope you could find another person who is better than me for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Mukuro doesn't realize when his tears started to flow down his cheek. The only thing he knows was the fact that Tsuna was already leaving him. The only thing his mind could comprehend was the fact that the brunette had finally moved on from him. Since he was a child, he had been taught that tears mean weakness. But it still doesn't stop the tears that now streaming down his face.

After all, there's nothing he could do to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes. He just can't stop it because the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the only person who had ever really love him sincerely had really moved on from him was just too much for him. The brunette was the only person Mukuro ever wants, he was the only person who could make the blue haired teen happy.

That's why when Tsunayoshi had finally able to leave him; his heart can't stop but being filled with unending sadness. If just he could realize it sooner, he won't lose the brunette. If just he stopped deny his feeling, Tsuna will be by his side now and not that raven haired teen's.

But it was already too late for him. Mukuro can't change it anymore. Because there's no use on dwelling on the past. What he could do for now is just to pray that he still has a chance to be Tsuna's friend. Because it should be enough for him to stay close by the brunette even though just as his friends. It's better than nothing at all.

* * *

><p>When Mukuro finally reached the surgery room where Tsuna was currently in, he could see the brunette's family gathered right in front of the room. Even the prefect was already in there.<p>

Hibari says nothing to him though, as the prefect merely glared at his direction without doing anything. It seems like the wounds he had got from the fight are really affected his body. Beside it seems like there's no power left within the prefect's body as his face looks so pale.

Mukuro takes a seat a little too far from them though. As he doesn't want to intrude the family gathering. It was obvious for the blue haired teen that he was the only stranger in there as each of member of Tsuna's family known who Hibari Kyouya is.

But Mukuro paid no heed about that. After all, he was here for Tsunayoshi and that was what important. All of them wait for the doctor to come out from the surgery room anxiously, each of them too engrossed with their own mind not bothered to even break the silence which engulfed them.

It was obvious that all of them could feel the tension in the atmosphere clearly. When the doctor finally opened the door, Tsuna's parents immediately approached the old man as they asked for their son's condition frantically. Mukuro doesn't stand from his seat although the blue haired teen also gives them his full attention.

"How is my son? Is he okay?" Iemitsu asked.

The old doctor looked at the blond man sympathetically, he shook his head slightly. A dejected look painted his old face. It had been hard for him to bring this bad news for them, but he has no choice as it was his duty as the doctor.

"I'm sorry but we can't help your son, Sawada-san."

Those simple sentences were something that will forever engrave in Mukuro's mind. As his mind tried to take in the cruel reality that Sawada Tsunayoshi had just disappeared forever from his life. Mukuro won't able to see the brunette again, not even from afar. No. He won't ever able to see that smile being directed to him anymore.

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi had gone forever. And this time he won't back again. The sound of something fall caught his attention briefly, before heterochromatic eyes taking the sight of the lifeless body of Hibari Kyouya across his seat.

It seems like the moment Tsuna left them, the brunette had decided to take the skylark with him. The thought of his beloved Tsunayoshi taking Hibari with him and leave the world forever was the last thing Mukuro could think of before the darkness engulfed him as he lose his consciousness.

In the end, Sawada Tsunayoshi will never be his because Mukuro had taken him for granted when the brunette gave him the chance when on the other hand; Hibari Kyouya is always treasured the brunette's existence. That's why Hibari Kyouya will forever be the only one who could own Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><em>All the memories that we're losing,<em>

_All the time that I spent with you everyday,_

_I think it's running down the drain_

_I'm feeling that we're fading…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally I finished this. This takes a lot of time than what I thought it would be. In the end, I decided to make it 1827 with some 6927. Oh well, I guess I just can't stop myself from writing 1827. But still it kinds of hard for me to finish this thing up since I'm not really used to with this kind of thing.

Because to tell you the truth, I don't think I could write a good tragedy or angst story no matter how much I love that kind of story. I just can't bring myself to write one, especially tragedy. That one is my weakness. I still can write some angst but to write down a tragedy story is just too much for me.

But I guess I will make this one as an exception since I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind. So here it is, my first tragedy story. I hope it's good enough for all of you. I had tried my best to not make the character OOC although it seems that along the way I made them OOC. It can't be helped though since it bound to be happening in this story. Anyway, like what I had stated in the beginning of the story; this story is unbeta. So all the mistakes and errors in here is purely mine.

I hope you could bear with it because I'm still trying to improve my writing skill. I'm just an amateur who need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review because it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. I'll start to continue my other stories after this. Thank you for reading my story~


End file.
